Intersections
by WishIwasinCamelot
Summary: Rodney gets injuried on a mission and has an interesting reaction to it, Shepard is the only on to actually notice the change.


Hey everyone! So, this is my first uploaded and Atlantis fic, so please be nice. No pairings just friends and teamates. Read and review. Enjoy!

I 3 Atlantis.

"Fall back to the Jumper!" Shepard yells to his team as he turns around to shoot the on-coming enemy with his P-90.

The wheezing blasts of Ronan's gun goes off several more times, each hitting their targets. It was supposed to be a "hit-and-run" operation on a new hive. But what no one was expecting was a group of Genii to be on the same hive ship.

_Why does our luck always go south?!_ Shepard thought to himself.

They saw the terminal just around the corner. Ronan, Teyla, and John created a wall of bullets for Rodney to get passed to the terminal. The Genii had started with around 20 men, which was a ton for a small op. But at the moment, they only had about 7 remaining. They got a few shots off before taking cover again, but the trio wasn't the targets of the bullets. But to the man behind them; Rodney.

Rodney stumbled into the wall with a yelp and hiss. It had struck him in the shoulder just outside the protection of his vest. He grasped his tablet tighter, causeing his knuckles to go white. The rest of the team had heard Rodney's reaction to getting shot.

"RODNEY!" Shepard screams as he starts to retreat to aid his scientist.

John may never say it outloud but Rodney did hold a special place in the colonel's heart. He heard Teyla and Ronan join them in the intersection of three hallways, taking cover, thus snapping John out of his thoughts. John ducked behind the terminal with Rodney. Who was smiling...

That fact creeped John out beyond belief. With bullets breezing too close to his body, the colonel turned using one hand to take out another Genii. The wraith alarm had been going for about 15 to 20 minutes now. Teyla could sense their presence's closing in on their position. No wraith had shown up oddly yet though. Which was odd. Like SGA-1 knew, in fact they knew little about really anything going on in the galaxy.

Rodney's tablet was beeping to whatever Rodney commanded it to do. He didn't seem bothered by the whole, "I was just shot and am still bleeding" thing. He just kept working! John was really beginning to freak out at this point, and was questioning if this was a dream or not.

"I got it!" Rodney shouted

"About time McKay!" Ronan shouted back hotly.

"Hey! I would like to see you try!"

Teyla rolled her eyes. Even in the most dangerous situations, they always found time to banter.

"Enough! Now, get back to the Jumper!" Shepard retorted.

And with that SGA-1 was out of there. Into the Jumper they went, up went the blue shield, and the familiar hum of the engines coming alive as Shepard thought it to fly the heck out of that hive. The Darts began flying out of the Dart Bay after them with great speed and numbers to match.

"Dial the gate!" John yells, focused on dodging and shooting back at the Darts.

Rodney moved his left arm to start dialing the gate, but yelled out in pain. Quickly recovering, he finished the dial. Teyla hit her radio comm saying calmly,

"Atlantis, sending you our IDC, we are coming in hot and have on injury."

"Come on home." they all heard Dr. Elizabeth Weir say, before they were engulfed in the wormhole of the stargate.

TWO HOURS LATER

After the debriefing, and Rodney getting his shoulder and his souvinar bullet taken care of, John met up with Rodney for dinner. The whole walk to the mess Shepard was staring at Rodney, who noticed this.

" What are you staring at?" Rodney asked nervously.

"Did you feel it?" John replied, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Heck yeah I felt it! I-" Rodney was cut off by the colonel saying,

"Then why didn't you scream like always? Or throw a fit where I have to practically slap you upside the head? And you were smiling. Smiling, Rodney! You don't smile when you're in pain."

"I didn't realize I was smiling." the scientist replied thinking. "Why would you care if I was smiling anyways?"

"I don't know, Rodney! It just freaked me out that's all. It's in the past now, let's get something to eat."

"Mmhmm, I'm starving!" Rodney stated catching up with the colonel with a grin. Shepard trotted up the stairs, shaking his head.

"What? Now, what flyboy?!"

"Just, some things will never change." Shepard said flashing the scientist his signature grin.


End file.
